1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus with auto-clear function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, when an operator sets the copying conditions to other than the standard conditions, e.g., when the enlargement mode is set, the copying conditions may not be reset to the standard conditions after the copying process, so that when the next operator proceeds with a copying process believing the copying conditions are set at the standard conditions, said copying process will be executed under the enlargement mode set by the previous operator, thereby resulting in an error. The present invention provides a copying apparatus with an auto-clear function to eliminate errors of the aforesaid type.
In a copying apparatus with an auto-clear function, after the final key input, or at the completion of a copying process, an auto-clear timer is set to count a predetermined time period. When the aforesaid auto-clear timer has completed the count of said predetermined time period, the copy conditions are automatically set to the standard conditions. If there is any key input during the period wherein the auto-clear timer is counting, the auto-clear timer is restarted.
In recent years, copying apparatus have become more complex due to the methods for setting functions and copying conditions within the apparatus, and therefore have been provided with a guidance mode (also called "help function" and "instructions"). A guidance key and guidance screen are provided on the operation panel of the copying apparatus with a guidance mode. When an inexperienced operator depresses the guidance key, the guidance mode is set, and descriptions of the methods for setting the functions and copy conditions within the copying apparatus are displayed on the guidance screen. An operator can verify and gain an explanation of the methods for setting the functions and copy conditions within the copying apparatus by means of the aforesaid guidance display.
When an operator uses the guidance mode, a certain amount of time is required to read and understand the methods for setting the functions and copy conditions within the copying apparatus which are displayed on the guidance screen. In conventional copying apparatus, the time counted by the auto-clear timer is set, for example, so as to be not longer than 30 to 45 seconds. Therefore, when the methods for setting complex functions are displayed for an operator, the auto-clear function may operate and clear the guidance display while the operator is still reading the contents of said display, resulting in inconvenience.
Since the auto-clear function operates suddenly without prior input, an operator cannot be aware of the timing of the operation of the auto-clear function. Accordingly, such a method has an inherent disadvantage inasmuch as the auto-clear function may operate and clear the guidance mode while an operator is still reading the contents displayed on the guidance screen. This disadvantage may also occur after an operator changes the copy conditions to settings other than the standard copy conditions to make copies, and a next operator unknowingly starts a copying process using the copy conditions set by the previous operator. That is, a copy error occurs when the auto-clear function operates immediately before a next operator depresses the print key.